How To Heal
by MahoLovers
Summary: Ash sedang sakit, ia merindukan seseorang yang bernama Barry. Ketika sedang dirawat di Pokemon Center, Ash dikejutkan oleh Barry! Apa yg akan dilakukan mreka berdua? M for Incest! CollideShip!


**How To Heal The Illness**

Rated : M, for Incest and yaoi

Language : Indonesia

Pairing : Ash K./Satoshi & Barry/Jun

Warning : Yaoi, romantic scene, incest, lemon, bahasa dan kata2 yang patut disensor, adegan yang nggak2!

Author's note : Fanfic ini mengandung hal – hal bokep, mungkin terlalu banyak nonton Twilight, Titanic, dan film bokep buatan Orang Gila dan terlalu banyak membaca doujinshi yaoi.

**Tada! This is our first fanfic and this is our first pairing of this storyline! Duh, ajigile ajigile ajigile! Nggak ngrasa para author yang gendeng ini telah nekat membuat fanfic yang berbau lemon. Jujur ya, kalau kita punya beberapa alasan buat fanfic ini hingga mendapat rating cap 'M'? Pertama, A1 menggila akan Pokemon, lalu, A2 maniak akan yaoi, dan sering baca fanfic yaoi dari rated K sampai ya...gitu dech! Dan alasan utamanya adalah...si ****A1 menjagokan ash, ****sedangkan A2 MENJAGOKAN BARRY, makanya kami membuat fanfic ini. Daripada berpidato yang nggak – nggak, mending sekarang baca aja tuh fenfik! Happy to the read, ya! **

**We don't own Pokemon... If we did, this anime would be yaoi "****or maybe boys' hentai****" show and this anime could be premier every midnight!**

Well, inilah kisah cinta dari CollideShipping...

Pagi hari di Kota Palletkarta...eh salah kota Pallet, Kanto si bocah rambut hitam seperti kehilangan dunianya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang tak biasa. Wajahnya yang ceria berubah menjadi merah dan pucat serta basah dengan keringat yang dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, nafasnya berat. Padahal cuaca lumayan panas (mendung githu). "Hachooooo!" Ash bersin – bersin kemudian membersihkan (maaf) ingusnya pake tisu. Saat ini, Ash yang sakit berada di Pokemon Center untuk memeriksa kondisinya yang nggak fit hari ini.

"Selanjutnya, Ash Ketchum!" teriak suara wanita dari ruangan cek.

Kaki Ash melangkah dengan pelan demi pelan menuju ruang cek kesehatan. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling, menahan nafasnya yang berat, badannya lemas tak berdaya, dan dia merasakan panas yang luar biasa, menggigil kedinginan, pusing atau semacam apalah itu! Perlahan – lahan bocah yang ingin menjadi pokemon Master itu pun membuka pintu ruang cek tersebut.

"Nama anda Ash Ketchum, bukan?" tanya Suster Joy.

"Betul.," Ash hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau saya cek suhu badan anda dulu," ucap Suster Joy.

Ash hanya duduk diam tanpa kata. Mulutnya dimasukan termometer oleh Suster yang ditaksir Brock tersebut. Ketika termometer sudah menyatu ke mulutnya, Ash mengingat seseorang yang pernah rebutan Gible (lihat DP157). Dia jadi kepikiran cowok yang selama ini jadi rivalnya (whoops, bukan Paul atau Gary Oak, yah) yang mungkin baru pertama kalinya berbuat baik padanya. Laki – laki itu terus ia bayangkan. Ia ingat ketika Monferno-nya bertarung dengan Empoleon cowok itu lalu diakhiri dengan aksi bejath team rocket membuat Monfernonya menjadi Infernape. Dan ia juga ingat pas ketemu pertama kali di Gym Hearthome City, Kak Fantina. Saat itu ia bertubrukan dengan cowok itu dan ia menemukan kotak lencana milik cowok yang ia sedang pikirkan itu.

"Barry...," ucap Ash dalam hati.

"Ash Ketchum. Kenapa kamu? Suhu badan kamu tinggi sekali," ucap Suster Joy.

"Ng...nggak ada apa – apa kok, aku Cuma...," kata Ash malu – malu, yang wajahnya semakin merah namun agak pucat.

"Saya cek tekanan darah anda, ya," bujuk Suster Joy.

Ash lagi – lagi memikirkan laki – laki yang pertama kali bertemu di Hearthome City itu. Ia ingat sekali, Empoleon cowok itu telah menyelamatkan Pikachu, sampai – sampai pikiran 'kotor' Ash menjadi – jadi. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh cowok sakit ini? Hayomikirapa atau entah apalah namanya!

"Sayang sekali, Ketchum. Tekanan darah rendah. Kau sebaiknya istirahat di Pokemon Center saja. Biar saya yang merawat anda," ujar Suster Joy.

"Terima kasih, Suster. Siapa yang akan menanggung biaya perawatan?" tanya Ash.

"Papa kamu khan ketua yayasan, jadi beliau yang menanggung semua biaya perawatannya," jawab Suster Joy mantap.

Ash hanya terbelenggu. Duduk sendirian di sofa. Badannya semakin panas dan wajahnya semakin pucat, nafasnya berat, dipeluklah badannya yang kedinginan walaupun keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. "Uhuk!" Ash mulai batuk – batuk. Lalu ia memikirkan Barry yang sedang 'begituan' dengannya. Pikiran 'kotor'-nya semakin meluap – luap. Entah ia habis nonton film yaoi atau bokep jadinya begini deh...tapi sesungguhnya...ia jatuh cinta pada Barry! Si anak dari Frontier Brain, Tower Tycoon Palmer!

Badan Ash semakin tidak enak. Lalu, suster Joy datang menuju sofa.

"Sekarang kau istirahat yang sudah saya sediakan. Kamar nomor 014. Ruangannya sangat memuaskan," bujuk Suster Joy.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Ash pun segera berangkat menuju kamar nomor 014. Ia membuka pintu namun terlalu lemah untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan dibantu oleh Suster Joy. Ruangannya sangat luas dan nyaman. Tempat tidur yang besar dengan sprei bunga yang dilatarbelakangi dengan warna merah jambu yang cantik. Meja untuk meraruh obat, makanan, minuman dan segalanya terbuat dari kayu Soodowoodo. Sebentar ia menyentuh semua benda. Semuanya terasa dingin. Maklum saja, Ash sangat panas. Empat puluh derajat celcius. Namun ia cemas, ia takut ia akan terkena demam berdarah lagi seperti dialaminya waktu kecil. AC pun segera dihidupkan, itu karena jendelanya sempit, ia terpaksa menghidupkan AC-nya.

Ash segera melepas topinya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Sementara Suster Joy mengambil lap dan air dingin di sudut kamar. Ash yang ditutup selimut saat berbaring sambil memeluk bantal ini hanya menggigil kedinginan walaupun keringat dingin masih bercucuran di wajah dan badannya. Tubuhnya sangat panas ketika kamu menyentuh bocah ini. Dua menit kemudian, Suster Joy pun datang membawa air dingin dan lap. Ia mengisi lap dengan air dingin memeras lap itu dan menaruhkannya di kening-nya Ash. Kepala Ash terasa berat dan melayang ketika dikompres air dingin.

Ash jadi semakin memikirkan cowok pirang asal Twinleaf itu. Ia ingat ketika Barry mengajaknya jalan – jalan ke Twinleaf Festival. Sangat menyenangkan! Ia tertegun...lalu.

"Hachoooo!" Ash bersin lagi sehingga kompresnya jatuh ke kakinya. Lalu Ash berbaring lagi, Suster Joy memberinya kompres lagi. "Panasnya kok tidak turun – turun juga," ucapnya dalam hati.

Ash akhirnya tertidur secara mendadak. Ia pun bermimpi, dan dalam mimpinya Barry sedang memeluk Ash dengan penuh kasih sayang. Di alam nyata, Suster memeriksanya lagi, dan suhunya bertambah. Kemudian mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ba...Barry...," Ash mengigau.

"Siapa Barry?" tanya Suster Joy kaget. Ia pun akhirnya memberi Ash makan dan obat.

"Barry...hangat...Barry...aku...aku...," tubuhnya gelisah nggak jelas.

"Ash, bangun. Saatnya makan dan minum obat," Suster Joy berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

Ash pun bangun. Pipinya mencuat merah seakan malu karena mimpi tadi yang diketahui oleh Suster Joy. Ash pun diberi makan walaupun tiga sendok, tapi cukup untuk ganjel minum obat. Ash pun meminum obat panas. Lalu obat penambah tekanan darah, flu.

Setelah selesai minum obat, Ash kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, walaupun ia masih demam. Ia memeluk bantak itu dengan erat – erat. Masih menggigil, dan kamu menyentuhnya pasti sangat panas seperti api. Tapi, lama – lama ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Tubuhnya gelisah tidak karuan. Giginya menggeretak entah kenapa. Pusing sekali...tubuhnya semakin menggigil walaupun telah ditutupi selimut hangat. Membayangkan keberadaan Barry sekarang.

"Aku kangen Barry," ucapnya seolah – olah ia ketakutan. Dia takut Barry terkena musibah. Semakin gelisah! Ash pun menampih selimutnya. Ia merasa kesepian, sangat sepi. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghubungi Barry namun apa boleh buat, tubuhnya lemah tidak cukup kuat untuk menelponnya. Apalagi nanti Barry khawatir melihatnya sedang sakit. Selama ini, hanya ibunya lah merawat dia sakit. Tapi, karena ibunya sedang pergi jadi dia dirawat di sini. Tidak ada teve membuatnya semakin takut. Apalagi radio, MP3 player, dan hape. HP-nya Ash sedang dibawa Joy untuk bisa dihubungi bahwa Ash sakit demam tinggi dan dirawat di Pokemon Center.

"Kabarmu, bagaimana, Barry?" ucap Ash dalam hati. Ash pun batuk dan pilek kembali. Ia meminum air putih yang disediakan Suster. Kepalanya sakit, masih saja pusing.

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu diketok – ketok. Ash tidak peduli siapa yang datang, asalkan bukan maling aja (ya ya lah, Pokemon Center khan anti maling!). Ash pun tidur walaupun tidak bisa tidur. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan ia batuk – batuk lalu...terbukalah pintu itu.

"Siapa kau...?" tanya Ash tidak tahu.

"Aku Barry, rival lama kamu. Aku ke sini untuk istirahat, Suster Joy bilang ada orang sakit demam di kamar ini. Aku di sini bertujuan untuk merawat anak yang sakit jadi aku mampir ke sini dech," balas Barry mantap.

"Ba...Ba...Barry...(aku kangen kamu, sayang!)," jawab Ash lemah.

Barry pun memeriksa kening dan tubuh Ash,"Astaga! Kamu panas sekali. Sini aku kasi kamu kompres!" seru Barry kaget.

"Terima kasih, Barry. Kamu teman baikku," balas Ash yang pipinya semakin merah.

Barry pun mengompres kening Ash. Ia mencium pipi Ash yang sebenarnya panas dan basah. Wajah Ash semakin merah! Dan nosebleed-nya semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Kalau kamu ada keluhan, panggil saja aku!" ucap Barry.

Ash hanya diam. Tersenyum walaupun wajah masih pucat. Barry mengelus rambut Ash yang panas.

Tidak lebih dari satu menit, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Tubuh Ash semakin menggigil. Barry pun berniat untuk memeluknya dan mengucapkan sepetah kata di kuping Ash yang panas itu.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, panggil aku saja,".

"Terima kasih, Barry. Tak usah repot2," jawab Ash dengan senyumannya yang manis walau terlihat sakit.

Hujan pun semakin dan semakin deras. Suara gemuruh pun meyambar tiba – tiba dengan keras. Ash tidak sengaja memeluk Barry.

"Tolong akuuuu...aku tidak mau mati! Aku masih ingin menjadi Pokemon Master!" teriak Ash menjerit ketakutan.

"Aku ketakutan nih...," Barry kembali memeluk Ash.

Tiba – tiba saja suara halilintar hilang dalam sekejap. Hanya suara rintikan hujan yang sangat deras. "Suster Joy bilang kamu gak boleh keluar, nanti kamu sakit lagi," saran Barry ketika ia sedang memeluk Ash.

"Boleh aku tidur duluan? Aku ngantuk!" kata Ash.

"Oke, aku gak bisa tidur. Aku hanya memberi kamu kompres demam aja" balas Barry.

Ash pun tertidur. Nafasnya berat, tubuhnya semakin panas, menggigil kedinginan, dan wajah masih pucat. "Kamu pasti sembuh!" ucap Barry dalam hati yang sambil mengompres kening Ash.

Ash pun tertidur pulas walaupun demamnya tinggi. Pikiran 'kotor' pada Barry pun mencuat mendadak. Ia bermaksud ingin 'menyetubuhi' bocah malang ini. Kemudian, Barry membuka bajunya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia langsung saja membuka baju stripnya itu dan kemudian membuka baju dalam lalu syalnya. Ia berusaha mendekati Ash, ia tak takut ketularan! Tapi, ia takut Ash marah besar padanya. Bisa – bisa, Barry bisa dibunuh olehnya tuh.

"Ash nggak mungkin ngebunuh aku! Ia orang yang sangat baik, ramah, pintar, dan lembut! Nggak kayak Paul yang nyebelin dan kasar padanya!" ujar Barry dalam hati. Kemudian, nosebleed Barry pun semakin menjadi – jadi, apalagi dia malu banget ketika melihat Ash yang sedang enaknya tidur, toh buktinya, wajah Barry semakin memerah padam. Dengan rasa nafsu yang nekat ia membuka celana panjang beserta kolornya sehingga ia...telanjang bulat! Oh noes! Apa yang dilakukan terhadapnya? Mandi? Jangan – jangan ia mau mandi di tengah hujan deras yang dingin itu. Mana ada handuk? Apa dia ber-bugil ria untuk ke kamar mandi! O o...ternyata tidak. Pikiran kotorkah yang menyelimuti ke otak Barry sehingga ia mencoba untuk meng-hayomokirapain si bocah yang sakit ini?

Benar! Ia memegang 'alat pribadi-nya' menuju punggung Ash yang panas disentuh. Ash pun berbalik posisi menghadap ke Barry. Barry pun berbisik.

"Aku cinta padamu, Ash,".

Ash terbangun kaget. Ia menampar pipinya sendiri! Ternyata sakit! Ini nyata! ia mencintaiku! Ucap Ash dalam hati. Ia mengucek – ngucek mata coklatnya. Lalu, ia melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Barry? Kamu bugil! Kalo kamu mau mandi pake aja handukku!" kata Ash yang terkejut melihat rivalnya sedang bugil dihapannya.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mandi, kok," kata Barry.

"Terus, mengapa kamu dalam keadaan telanjang, bahkan bugil lagi?" tanya Ash yang wajahnya meraup merah karena melihatnya bugil. "Aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu, Ketchum!" bujuk Barry yang anunya sudah tegang.

"Ta...tapi...aku sedang demam tinggi. Aku takut kamu tertular! Tensiku rendah mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya..," jawab Ash gugup.

"Ah! Tertular pun aku nggak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu, sayang," rayu Barry.

Tanpa basa basi, bocah Twinleaf ini langsung membuka rompi hitam cowok sakit ini. Lalu membuka baju dalam putihnya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana panjang dan kolor sehingga mereka berdua pun telanjang bulat.

"A...aaa...aku kedinginan...," Ash menutupi badannya yang panas dan menggigil.

"Sudah. Tenang saja! Nanti aja kamu sembuh, ayolah, sayang!" bujuk Barry yang mulai mendekat ke tubuh Ash. Dibelainya punggung Ash dengan pelan dan halus. Ash merasa bahwa dirinya akan melayang. Ia merasakan ada sedikit getaran pada bibirnya. Ternyata, dia dicium oleh Barry! Manis sekali. Kemudian, secara mendadak, lidah Barry pun menyetrum bibir Ash. Ash pun mengerang. Sekarang, lidah mereka pada berpautan. Sensasi panas yang dirasakan oleh mereka semakin dinimaktinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Barry melepas ciumannya dengan Ash, mereka sedang mencari udara segar.

"Ba...Barry...Kau nakal sekali," sela Ash berpaling mukanya pada Barry.

"Tidak apa – apa Ash, katanya aku yang akan merawatmu. Apa ini yang tidak disebut merawat?" ucap Barry dengan nada datar yang ia keluarkan.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Baiklah, aku turuti perintahmu...," lanjut Ash tersenyum manis di depan Barry.

"Kau siap, sayang?," bisik Barry penuh dengan mesra.

"Baik. Sembuhkan aku, sayang..."

Mereka pun kembali berciuman. Kali ini, ciuman ini lebih panas daripada yang tadi. Masih dalam keadaan lidah menyatu, tapi sekarang, Barry mencoba menggigit lidah Ash dengan pelan, demikian juga oleh Ash. Bahkan, air liur mereka pun telah tertetesan di kasurnya Ash, dan juga, mereka berdua sudah saling bertukar air liur dan sekarang tercampur aduk di setiap mulut mereka. Bayangkan, mereka berdua saling tak kenal jijik lho! Tangan Barry membelai tubuh Ash yang sintal hingga Ash merasa dikelitik oleh nafsunya. Lalu, Barry melepas ciuman panas itu. Bibirnya pun berjalan menuju pipi Ash yang masih keadaan pucat. Disedotnya pipi Ash oleh mulut Barry yang bagaikan mesin penghisap debu.

Barry mendekati leher Ash yang panas itu. Ia menyedot, menjilat, dan menggigit pelan leher Ash, seperti dracula yang diselimuti nafsunya. Ash merasakan tanda _"Love-Bite"_ pada lehernya yang telah dicap oleh gigitan Barry. "Ba...barry...kamu nggak ngerasa panas saat kau menggigit leherku?" tanya Ash sambil mendesah. "Ti...tidak, sayang. Panas sih sebenarnya tapi khan leher kamu hot banget...," jawab Barry penuh nafsu. Kemudian, Barry pun menjilati tubuh Ash yang lemas dan panas itu. "Ah...ah...Ba...Ba..Barry...ge...geli...," lirih Ash yang sedang dinikmati tubuhnya itu. Usut punya usut Barry pun berujar,"Sayang...tubuh kamu panas, tapi sexy banget..,". "Kau juga, sayang," balas Ash. Dijilatnya puting dadanya, punggung, pusar, dan pangkal paha hingga kakinya. Tangan Barry yang nakal pun meremas – remas pantat Ash yang sexy itu, diciumnya perut Ash dengan gaya _Butterfly Kiss_ olehnya. Tubuh Ash terasa lebih baik, tapi penuh dengan lendir Barry.

"Euucch...Barry...geliii...aaahhhh...," desah Ash penuh gairah. Barry pun akhirnya berhenti menjilati Ash, dan segera mengulum kejantanannya Ash yang kecil dan masih panas itu. Dengan penuh nafsu gairah yang tinggi, Barry pun mengulumnya. "Aaaahhh...auuuw...sa...sakit...,Barry...(maaf)..pee..penisku masih belum tegang...kau tahu khan aku sedang demam?" keluh Ash namun penuh dengan hasrat yang tinggi. Barry tak hanya mengulum kejantanan milik rivalnya, tapi juga mengelus – elus pangkal paha Ash yang kurus kecil itu. Kelihatannya, keringat pada tubuh Ash bercucuran banyak sekali.

"Aaaaahhh...Barry...nikmatnya...,"lirih Ash sambil menjambak rambut Barry. Dikeluarkannya cairan putih berkas kejantanan Ash, Barry dengan cepat menjilatinya. "Wow! Hm...," ucap Barry. Barry pun menindih Ash dan dia menyuruhnya agar Ash segera bergilir untuk menjilati kejantanan Barry. "Barry, punya kamu besar banget..Tapi...aku takut kau akan tertular" sambut Ash kege-eran. "Sudahlah...nggak pa pa kok, kulum saja," ucap Barry dengan penuh nafsu seks. Ash pun segera mengulum kejantanan Barry yang sudah tegang. Walaupun sakit, Ash tetap berusaha untuk memuaskan rivalnya itu. "Aaaaah...Ash...aaaahhh...geli...enak banget kulumanmu...," lirih Barry dengan penuh kenikmatan. Wajah Ash yang pucat tampil dengan nafsunya mengelus – elus paha Barry yang super sexy itu.

"Aaaa...aaaaach...aaach...," wajah Barry terus merintih namun ia menahannya dengan penuh gairah. Akhirnya Ash pun berhenti untuk mengulumnya. Dikeluarnya cairan putih pada kejantanan Barry. Croooottt...Ash pun segera menjilatnya. "Sedapnya..," kata Ash. Lalu, mereka pun kembali berciuman di bagian bibir mereka masing – masing dengan hasrat yang menggelonjak. Dijilatinya lidah mereka satu sama lain yang tidak pernah merasakan jijik satupun. Kemudian, Barry pun menjilati wajahnya Ash hingga wajah Ash pun dipenuhi berkas air liur Barry. Ash tidak pernah merasakan jijik sama sekali, yang hanya rasakan adalah wajahnya yang tidak begitu pucat lagi. Ash pun membalasnya dengan jilatan di wajah Barry yang tampan dan sexy itu. Sama seperti Ash, Barry pun tidak merasakan jijik satu pun walaupun wajahnya berlumeran dengan air liur Ash yang lumayan panas. Yang hanya dilihat hanya pipi mereka yang mencuat merah seperti kepiting rebus, terutama Ash yang sakit.

"Kau siap Ash?" tanya Barry yang ingin 'bermain' dengan Ash yang lebih intim.

"Si...siap apa?" tanya Ash bingung.

Barry berbisik pada Ash,"Bermain seks denganmu,"

Wajah Ash yang pucat berubah total menjadi kaget,"Hah? Serius? Aku khan sakit...,jadi,"

"Betapa sakitnya kamu, aku nggak peduli. Yang penting aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan cara seperti ini," bisiknya pada Ash.

Barry pun langsung melebarkan kaki Ash yang masih lemas. Dan kejantanannya sedang tegang sekali. Kemudian, Barry meletakkan ujung kejantanannya di depan Ash. Barry melesakan kejantanannya masuk ke lorong kejantanannya Ash perlahan. Ash pun berteriak.

"AAAAccchhh...Sa...Saaaakit...Baaaarry!" teriak Ash ketika dimasukkannya kejantanannya oleh kejantannya milik Barry.

"Tenanglah, Ash. Aku akan meyembuhkanmu," balas Barry dan segera mencium bibir Ash. Tapi, Ash pun segera mengakhiri ciuman itu. Tubuh sintal Ash menggigil dan kemudian Barry memeluknya dengan hangat, tak lupa juga sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya dengan hasrat seks yang tinggi. "Kaaa...kkau... yakin ini membuatku se...sembuh?" tanya Ash. "Iya...percayalah padaku, sayang," ujar Barry yang sedang mengelus dada Ash. Diciumnya bibir Ash lagi dan dijilatnya bibir Ash itu. Masih, ia nggak merasakan jijik. Yang hanya Ash rasakan sekarang adalah; nafsu, gairah, panas, dingin, lemas, pucat, dan tegang. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi rivalnya, Barry secepat mungkin menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil masuk –masukin kejantanannya dia dan kejantanan rivalnya itu. Sekarang, Barry tengah berada situasi LoveStoned (jadi ingat lagunya Justin Timberlake yang LoveStoned itu...) dengan Ash.

"Aaaahh! Aaach...sakit!" desah Ash kesakitan.

"Tidak apa – apa, Ash," Barry pun menenangkan Ash dengan cara tangannya membelai kepala Ash.

Mereka berdua pun dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk mencapai orgasme. Karena Ash sakit, ini membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk mencapai orgasme.

"Barry...kenapa kamu lambat...ce..cepat donk...ahhh!" erang Ash yang wajahnya penuh peluh itu.

"I...iya...sayang...maaf kalau terlalu lama karena kau sakit...khan makin lama makin nafsu," balas Barry yang masih saja menyambungkan kejantanannya.

Ash hanya mengerang keras dan merasakan nafsu besar ketika 'dipuaskan' oleh rivalnya itu. Begitu juga Barry, ia sangat senang ketika Ash dipuasin olehnya. Karena selama ini ia jatuh cinta padanya sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya suhu tubuh Ash yang empat puluhan derajat itu tiba – tiba turun drastis kira – kira tiga tujuh. Ini dikarenakan ia telah bermain dengan rivalnya sendiri dengan cara intim. Apakah Brock, Dawn, Pak Palmer, de el el akan tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan...'gay'? Hanya author saja yang mengetahuinya!

Kini, mereka berdua sangat menikmati permainan seks mereka, tak peduli walaupun hujan turun dengan derasnya. Yang lebih nikmat lagi, tak seorang pun berada di beranda karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh lebih tiga puluh lima malam.

Badan Ash terasa sangat lemas saat bermain seks, namun ia coba untuk lebih kuat untuk melawan rasa sakit yang dialaminya sekarang. Barry masih saja memasukkan kejantanannya pada Ash, mereka berdua sama – sama mengerang dengan nafsu yang meluap.

"Aaah...Ash! yang ini eee...enak banget!" desah Barry sambil mengerang.

"Enak juga dientotin," kata Ash.

"Tuh kan kamu akan mencapai orgasme...," lirih Barry yang kemudian mencium tubuh kurus Ash.

Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu terjadi. Semakin keras goyangan panas Barry kepada Ash, semakin cepat kesempatan untuk mencapai orgasme yang mereka inginkan.

"Ash! Sebentar lagi! Ah!" teriak Barry sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

"Ba...Barry...aku...aku...aku mau sampai...," teriak Ash.

"A...aku...aku juga! Aaaaaa...!" teriak Barry yang telah mengeluarkan spermanya menuju tubuh dan kejantanannya Ash. Ash pun juga seperti itu, sperma yang dikeluarkannya ketika orgasme melumer di tubuh dan anunya Barry. Ditambah lagi, suara halilintar menyambar sebagai background pun mengatakan bahwa mereka telah mencapai klimaks. "Puas, Ash? Kamu merasa baikan?" tanya Barry. "Puas sekali! Aku merasa lebih baik! Aku seperti disembuhkan oleh tukang sihir, " balas Ash dengan senang. Mereka pun berciuman satu sama lain dan didekatilah lidah mereka. Dan dilanjutkan dengan menjikat sperma mereka yang melumer di tubuh mereka masing – masing dan kembali berciuman.

Barry kemudian memegang kening Ash,"Kamu sudah nggak panas lagi, tapi kamu istirahat saja. Siapa tahu panas kamu kambuh karena banyak bergerak,". "Masa? Aku masih lemas tapi sudahlah! Aku nggak apa – apa!" ujar Ash. Tanpa basa – basi, Barry pun menawarkan Ash untuk tidur tanpa mengenakan apa – apa. "Ash sayang, gimana kalau kita berdua tiduran kayak gini?" goda Barry. "Maksud kamu?" tanya Ash. "Tanpa pakai pakaian satupun," utus Barry mantap. "Apa? Kamu serius! Aku masuk angin lagi nanti!" seru Ash. "Nggak bakalan masuk angin asal kita berdua saling berpelukan," ucap Barry sambil memegang anunya Ash lagi. "B...B...baiklah," balas Ash. Ash pun menuruti perintah dan godaan nafsu Barry.

Kini, mereka tertidur pulas tanpa menggunakan pakaian apapun, termasuk kolor mereka. "Mmmh...Barry, terima kasih kau telah menyembuhkanku..," ucap Ash. "Thanks sudah ngijinin aku untuk memuaskanmu, baru pertama kalinya aku memuaskan orang meski cowok, terutama cowok baik, pintar, dan penyayang seperti kamu, Ash. Nggak kayak Paul yang menyebalkan dan jutek," balas Barry tersenyum – senyum sipu. Barry pun kembali mengaku dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang,"A...A...A...Aku...,". Ash segera menjawab,"Ada apa, Barry-ku sayang?". "A...aku mencintaimu, Ash! Sejak dulu, aku sangat cinta sama kamu. Aku Cuma cinta sama kamu, Ash," jawab Barry sambil memeluk tubuh kurus kecil Ash lalu pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku, juugaaa...cinta sama kamu. Sekarang demamku yang tinggi sudah turun. Kau dokter pemuasku, Barry," puji Ash. Lalu mereka pun lagi – lagi berciuman satu sama lain.

Hal itu juga dilakukan sama oleh Infernape milik Ash dan Empoleon punyanya Barry. Bersama – sama , mereka pun hayomikirapa dengan mesranya (WTH? Pokemon starter berbeda! Tipe beda! Jenis kelamin sama! Ini lah even seks pertama pada Pokemon pria x Pokemon pria!). Tanpa sadar, Ash dan Barry pun baru menatap mereka hayomikirapa.

"Lihat, Empoleonku hayomikirapa dengan Infernape kamu, mana Pikachu?" Barry menatap Pokemonnya begituan dengan si Flame Pokemon milik Ash.

"Benar, mungkin mereka melihat kita juga, ya. Pikachu sedang ada di rumah mamaku. Ia mungkin sedang dirawat di sana. Ia pasti kangen," balas Ash.

Ash pun menatap di belakang lemari. Ternyata udah ada Roserade yang dihayomikirapain oleh Buizel milik Ash. Ash dan Barry pun berdecak kaget,"Ajigile...Roserade kamu dengan Buizel-ku begituan juga," ujar Ash malu. "Lihat! Staraptor-ku begituan dengan Staraptor kamu," seru Barry sambil menatap Staraptor mereka begituan satu sama lain. Ternyata, pokemon2 mereka yang dibawa sekarang sudah melihat apa yang dilakukan majikan mereka tersebut. Lalu, gara2 adegan 'porno' mereka, jadinya ya...ikut – ikutan deh melakukannya. (Hayomikirapa...)

Hujan pun sudah mulai reda, petir pun tidak lagi bernyanyi rock n roll lagi di muka bumi ini. Mereka pun tertidur dengan saking nyenyaknya.

'_Pika bobo..._

_O...Pika Bobo_

_Kalau tidak bobo_

_Dikejar Orang Gila atau Banci Taman Lawang..._

_Ashton-ku sayang, tidurlah tidurlah...sayangku, aku cinta padamu'_

Keesokan harinya, Ash dan Barry terbangun dan bangkit dari kasur tidurnya. Barry pun mengecek kening Ash," Hei, kau sembuh, Ash!" seru Barry bangga. "Apa? Horee! Demamku turun!" seru Ash loncat – loncat gaje. Mereka pun segera ke kamar mandi. Lagi – lagi mereka melakukannya seperti kemarin malam di bathtub. Lagi lagi dan lagi, mereka mandi dengan mesranya.

Setelah 'begituan' di kamar mandi, mereka berdua segera mengenakan baju mereka masing – masing (cepat! Ada yang datang! Jangan2 Om Palmer atau tante Delia!). Suara pintu pun terdengar.

'tok tok tok,' terdengarlah suara ketokan pintu yang amat pelannya.

"Masuk," Ash membuka pintu kamar.

"Suster Joy!" ucap Barry.

"Baiklah Tuan Ketchum, saya periksa sekali lagi ya," bujuk Suster Joy.

"Baiklah!" jawab Ash dengan antusias.

Joy pun membawa Ash ke ruang pemeriksaan. Sementara Barry membututi mereka berdua. Ash pun diperiksa. Termometer menyatakan bahwa suhu badan Ash sekarang sudah normal kembali. Ajaib sekali, bukan? Bahkan tensinya kembali normal. Ash pun menghampiri Barry.

"Barry! Terima kasih atas pengobatanmu, ya," bisik Ash kepada Barry. "Tuh khan, dengan 'begituan' kau bisa sembuh," bisik Barry dengan nada lembut.

"Tunggu dulu, Ketchum. Kau harus istirahat dulu. Belum tentu demam kamu yang tinggi mendadak turun drastis atau tensi yang rendah berubah normal," pesan Joy dengan tegas.

"Baik, Joy. Saya akan menuruti perintah Anda. Tapi, boleh Barry sekamar denganku? Mungkin dia bisa merawatku lebih baik lagi," tanya Ash.

"Baiklah terserah kamu saja. Barry, tolong jaga kondisi Ash baik – baik. Karena suatu saat demam Ash pasti kambuh lagi. Ibunya pernah bilang seperti itu," pesan Joy kepada Barry.

"Tenang saja, Suster Joy! Saya pasti akan membuat Ash puas apapun bentuknya (termasuk hayomikirapa)!" ucap Barry dengan antusias.

"Dengan begitu (hayomikirapa) Ash pasti sembuh total, iya khan Ash?" tanya Barry sambil menyundul Ash dengan sikunya.

"Mh! Betul – betul – betul !" sahut Ash ala Ipin. Ash pun berbisik lagi,"Puasin aku lagi,ya,". "Baik," jawab Barry.

Ash dan Barry pun keluar sebentar dari Pokemon Center untuk refreshing mencari udara segar. Tapi, tempatnya gak jauh – jauh amat donk! Ash khan masih dalam perawatan. Barry secara hotnya memegang tangan Ash untuk pergi menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Ash bingung celingak – clinguk.

"Ke tempat yang sepi, kita akan mencari udara segar di sana. Lagi pula orang sakit harus ditemani orang yang kita sayangi ke luar," balas Barry dengan nada yang manis.

"Ke tempat sepi?" tanya Ash bingung.

Barry pun menjawab, "Disini tempatnya!" lalu, akhirnya perjalanan mereka berhakhir di perbukitan hijau yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Pokemon Center.

"O...begitu, sejuk sekali,"

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Barry segera duduk di bawah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Ia menyuruh Ash untuk duduk di sampingnya. Lalu Barry pun mendekat dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajahnya Ash. Barry pun langsung menutup matanya, dan dipegangnya kedua pundak Ash yang saking erat dan mesranya. Jarak antara Barry dan Ash sekarang hanya satu setengah centimeter. Ash merasakan nafas Barry. Jantung Ash tak dapat ditahan lagi, langsung berdegup sangat kencang seperti suara speaker yang sangat keras.

"Ash...,"

"Barry...,"

Wajah Barry semakin dan semakin dekat menuju ke wajah Ash. Kemudian, bibir Barry berhasil menempel di bibir Ash, dilakukannya dengan gaya _French Kiss,_ ditambah lagi pipi kalau mereka sama – sama merah padam seperti buah cherry yang rasanya yang sangat manis, suasana romantis pun mejadi semakin dirasakan oleh baik fisik maupun mental pada mereka. Dan, mereka pun akhirnya menjadi hidup (gay) bahagia selamanya. (Ow...so sweet ~ author 1 dan 2)

THE END...

**Don't forget to review ya!**


End file.
